О том, как следует бить хвостом
by russomaha
Summary: - А если я почешу тебе пузечко? - спросила она, переворачивая его лапками вверх.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither _Twilight_, nor **Apologies, Fails &amp; Puppy Dog's Tails**. The latter one belongs to **Willow2883**. If you are a fan of Jacob's, you should try the rest of her stories. They're marvellous! And this is just a translation.

_"Сумерки"_ мне не принадлежат, равно как и "**Apologies, Fails &amp; Puppy Dog's Tails**". Это рассказ замечательного автора **Willow2883**. Если вы поклонница (поклонник?) Джейкоба, то обязательно прочитайте остальные ее произведения, они великолепны! Это же просто перевод.

* * *

Приближался вечер. Он возвращался домой с шестнадцатичасового дежурства, до которого успех перехватить лишь пару часов сна. Живот у него подводило от голода, но он никак не мог решить, чего ему хочется больше: поесть или же сразу завалиться в постель и отключиться.

Отключиться было бы здорово. В бессознательном состоянии ему не придется думать о том, что случилось шесть дней назад.

Она без предупреждения заявилась к нему домой, и у них состоялся тот чудовищный тягостный разговор. Она выглядела такой несчастной… У него от этого разрывалось сердце… от осознания того, что это из-за него она плачет.

_Чертов Сэм!_

_Чертовы альфа-приказы!_

_Чертовы волчьи гены!_

Он не мог этого так оставить, поэтому заявился к ней, умоляя вспомнить легенды, которые он рассказывал ей весной на берегу моря. Легенды, которые подскажут ей, кем он стал.

Она обещала позвонить, если догадается, что он пытался ей сказать. _Если_ она захочет его видеть, когда выяснит правду.

После четырех дней ожидания, так и не получив от Беллы вестей, он все-таки не выдержал и позвонил сам. Едва заслышав его, она тут же повесила трубку, и он все понял. Развеялись последние сомнения, которые он питал по поводу ее реакции.

_Ты монстр, и она это знает, Блэк._

Засыпая на ходу, он чуть не запнулся о ступеньки, взбегая на крыльцо, и не глядя открыл входную дверь. Однако его слипающиеся глаза распахнулись, когда он споткнулся обо что-то, валяющееся на пороге.

_Что за?.._

Это была плюшевая зверушка. Джейкоб обвел глазами небольшую гостиную, пытаясь понять, откуда эта игрушка взялась у него на полу, но в комнате было пусто.

Это был волк. Маленький волчонок с темными пятнами и крошечным язычком из розового фетра.

_Ла-а-адненько._

Тут он учуял, что игрушка пропитана ее запахом.

_Белла._

Он распахнул дверь к себе в комнату и увидел, что она сидит там и ждет его, пристроившись на краешке его кровати.

\- Ты станешь со мной разговаривать? – ее голос был сдавленным и хриплым.

\- Зачем? Я слишком стремный для тебя. Что, не помнишь? – Он показал ей игрушку. – Это я.

Он бросил зверушку на кровать рядом с Беллой.

Та нерешительно улыбнулась.

\- Тогда ты очень симпатичный.

Положив игрушку себе на колени, Белла принялась почесывать синтетические ушки, воркуя с ней, как с ребенком, из-под полуопущенных ресниц поглядывая на Джейкоба. Тот закатил глаза, но не удержался и улыбнулся.

\- Тут одним чесанием ушей не отделаешься, Белла.

\- Я могу почесать тебе пузечко. – Она перевернула игрушечного волка лапками вверх и принялась почесывать ему брюшко. – Ах, смотри. _Он _меня прощает.

Джейкоб плюхнулся на спину рядышком с Беллой.

\- Можешь попробовать, - ухмыльнулся он, - но за свою реакцию я ответственности не несу. Просто предупреждаю.

\- Джейкоб… - она отложила игрушку. – Я не знала. Когда я поняла, что ты хотел мне сказать, я подумала, что ты и остальные… поначалу я решила, что это вы убиваете людей.

\- Это не люди, Белла! Они вампиры!

\- Нет, Джейк, ты не понял! Я подумала, что нападения на туристов… нападения _медведей_… это вы.

\- Ты думала… - Он потряс головой, у него это просто в уме не укладывалось. – И поэтому ты бросила трубку?

Она кивнула.

\- Не потому, что думала, что я монстр, а потому, что решила, будто я убиваю людей?

\- Да.

\- Ну и что, Эйнштейн, когда же ты поняла правду?

\- Когда я дала себе труд как следует задуматься над этим. Вы спасли меня от Лорана, у которого были красные глаза. Я поняла, что это _он_ убивал людей в окрестностях.

Он улыбнулся, но потом снова помрачнел.

\- Но тем не менее я… превращаюсь в большую собаку. Уверена, что тебя это не напрягает?

Она улыбнулась.

\- Я с легкостью воспринимаю странности. И я всегда хотела собаку.

\- Я тебе не домашний питомец, Белла, - нахмурился он.

Она поднялась с кровати и вытянула руку, указывая на него.

\- Лежать.

Он закатил глаза.

\- Место. – Она наклонилась и потрепала его по голове. – Молодец, мальчик.

Он ухватил ее за руку и завалил на постель рядом с собой.

\- Я что же, по твоему, вот так сразу прощу тебе, что ты считала меня людоедом? – он гневно посмотрел на нее. – Нет, нам с тобой придется ввести новые порядки.

\- Какие это, например?

\- Например, такие. – Он наклонился и легонько поцеловал ее в губы, прежде чем она успела запротестовать.

\- Ну, не знаю… - протянула она неуверенным тоном, но он видел, что она с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

\- А как насчет этого? – Он размашисто облизал ее, протянув язык от подбородка до самого виска.

Она взвизгнула и рассмеялась.

\- Значит, надо выбрать одно из двух, да?

\- Да, - кивнул он. – Я знаю, это нелегкий выбор, торопиться не стоит. Ну как, повторить возможные варианты?

Он чуть не рухнул с постели, когда она ответила «_да_».

Он приподнялся на руках и навис над нею.

\- Хорошо, еще раз. Это? – Он снова ее облизал, и она, вцепившись в покрывало, расхохоталась.

Он отстранился, посмеиваясь над ее реакцией.

\- Или это? – прошептал он, наклоняясь и прижимая к свои губы к ее рту на пару секунд дольше, чем в прошлый раз.

\- Ты же знаешь, какая я нерешительная, - ответила она. – Придется повторить еще несколько раз, чтобы я смогла выбрать.

Он вновь наклонился, и она зажмурилась, готовясь к тому, что ее снова оближут.

\- Я тебя прощаю, Беллс, - вместо этого прошептал он.


End file.
